The Hours
by Hotly81173
Summary: One night, that's all they can have.


**Summary:** One night, that's all they can have.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds. This piece of work is purely for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

**The Hours**

The rain poured down against the window, casting shadows across her body. He followed one of the raindrops with his lips as the shadow rolled slowly from her stomach down her side to disappear into the mattress. His lips caressed her tenderly with a barely there touch as they glided across her skin.

This wasn't right. He shouldn't be here. In bed with her. Touching her like this. Loving her this way. He knew it could never happen again. She was going back to London and he had a girlfriend in New York. They both knew this. Accepted that this was just how it was. But right now she was here with him and this was something they had both been fighting for a very long time...and that was all that was important right now.

"Aaron..." she moaned and squirmed beneath him.

"Patience, Emily. You have to have patience." he said as he worked his way up her stomach slowly. Letting his lips burn her with their heat.

"No. I have to have you." she begged and tugged on his shirt, trying to pull him up her body.

"And you'll have me Emily, soon enough. I want to memorize every inch of you and you have to be patient for me to do that." he said sliding his mouth back down her quivering stomach.

Emily sighed heavily, dropping her head back on the bed in defeat. She was so worked up from the cab ride to Hotch's place, that she didn't want to wait any longer to feel him inside of her. But she was enjoying herself way to much to actually stop him from continuing his assault on her naked flesh. Emily was shaking uncontrollably by the time he reached the spot that ached to be filled by him. His lips were torturous, not giving into to her need for him. Instead he teased her relentlessly as his tongue flicked her clit back and forth before pulling it into his mouth, sucking feverishly.

"Aaron... please." she begged as he continued to lap at her core.

Hotch ignored her pleas and pushed his hands under her ass, lifting her hips to give him better access to her. As he plunged his tongue as deep as could into her wetness her thoughts went back to the cab ride back to his apartment.

Remembering the look he had given her that melted away all her resolve. Then he kissed her with a passion she had never experienced and she was positive she never would feel again with anyone else. That's all it took for her to lose all self control and start the one thing she had promised herself she would never do. Give herself completely to a man she knew she could never have in her life. Not in her life the way she wanted, had wanted for the last four years. That was one of the reasons she had taken the job in London. It was too hard here watching how happy he seemed to be with Beth. Well that and it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

She remembered the way his hands had glided over her body and under her shirt, his roughened palm skimming across her taut stomach. She remembered the way her body trembled beneath his fingers as he moved his hand around to her back, pulling her closer to him. The way he cupped her ass and pulled her across to straddle his lap. The way he pushed her down against his jeans clad cock and the way she could feel how hard his was pressed against her. She rubbed her core against him trying to relieve the ache between her thighs but it only made it worse. His kisses left her breathless and in need. At that moment she didn't care where they were as she tried to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her but only because the cab had arrived at his apartment.

She couldn't take much more, just remembering had her ready to explode.

"Aaron... please." she begged as his tongue devoured her.

"I told you to be patient, Emily." his voice was hoarse with need as he sunk two fingers into her clenching walls, flicking her clit repeatedly with his tongue.

"Oh God." Emily moaned loudly, bucking her hips against him.

Hotch poured everything he felt into giving her pleasure. Trying to convey what he was feeling through the way he was loving her. He had never felt this way before. He had loved Haley but with Emily it was different. Being here with her was something he had only dreamed about but could never have. Now she was here begging him to ease the ache within her. She was here and his but only for a few hours. Hours he would not waste on his own pleasure or selfish needs.

Hotch could feel how close she was coming to the edge as her walls tightened around his fingers. Her moans and the scrap of her fingernails in his hair and on his shoulders were almost enough to make him lose the last bit of restraint he had. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer, he had to have her. Her scent was driving him wild, her taste intoxicating. He felt the first tremors of her orgasm as she clenches tighter around his fingers and he flicks her clit in one long hard stroke. Flattening his tongue he presses down hard against her clit, sending her screaming over the edge.

Emily cries out in the throes of her orgasm with an intensity Hotch has never seen before. It fills him with appreciation, satisfaction and pride. She's exposing herself, inviting him to see all of her, and Hotch can only hope he is worthy of this beautiful soul he is glimpsing.

"Oh, Aaron... God." she cries out, her back arching as the waves crash through her.

Hotch removes his fingers from her and she moans in protest. She wants to feel him inside of her. She needs to feel him filling her up.

"Fuck me, Aaron. I want you to take me in every way possible and then I want you to do it again." she begs, pulling at him to move up her body.

Hotch can't hold back any longer and licks his way up her body. He looks into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her. Pushing his tongue against the seam of her lips and Emily doesn't hesitate to let him in. His tongue owns her with demanding strokes and she releases an involuntary moan, her response was automatic and wanton. Emily entwines her tongue with his, exploring him, tasting him, her hands on his back holding him to her. She's afraid that if she lets go he will disappear. His cock forces past her folds into her depths, pressing himself as deeply as he can, filling her completely as Emily lets out a hungry moan. He pauses for a moment, not sure if it's to give her time to adjust or if it's more for him to regain control of himself.

He has always been an enigma to her, a mystery that she hasn't yet solved. Gruff, abrupt, brilliant in his own right… but also considerate, kind, and every now and then she's caught a vulnerability that made her want to hold him close and soothe his battered soul.

He unravels in her arms with a loud, growling moan, each thrust becoming faster and harder than the last. Every push of his cock expels a harsh cry from Emily's lips. She's never felt it so deep, so raw. So trusted. So wanted. His cock touches deep inside, pushing Emily further beyond limits she thought were impossible to breach. He takes her where no one else can, that place where she loses herself completely to him. Something no one has ever made her do, but here she was totally lost, caught up in this man. Emily feels the warmth of his seed as it spills into her, his cock pulsing and swelling inside of her as he cums. The sensation grounds her to this moment, this time and space between them. His lips repeating her name ties them together. This was theirs. Their time, their world that no one would ever be able to rip from them.

Hotch rests for a moment and Emily realizes that he is still hard inside of her and then he begins to move again. His movements frenzied with a fiery passion just waiting to explode. Thrust after thrust he pounds into her tight, wet heat. Just when Emily thinks her body has reached its limits, hot jets of cum spray across her clit, sending yet another set of vibrations over her. She watches as he fists his cock, slapping it against her pussy as he cums. He pushes into her again, just the tip inside her entrance. Her body shakes, as her orgasm continues it's unending waves of pleasure and she clenches around him tightly.

"That's it, baby," he says softly. "Cum for me." he says and she feels him releasing in her again.

Hotch collapses on the bed beside her trying to catch his breath. He finally rolls off the bed and heads for the bathroom.

"Don't move." he orders her and she laughs to herself, she couldn't if she wanted to.

He comes back with a warm washcloth and wipes his seed from her and then pulls her to her feet.

"We need to shower. You have a plane to catch in a couple of hours." he says and Emily can hear what sounds like resentment in his voice.

Emily doesn't say anything because they both knew that this was how it was going to be. They knew she would be leaving on that plane tonight. She let's Hotch pull her by the hand, leading her into the bathroom.

They both stand in the doorway of the bathroom, naked and exposed. Hotch doesn't make a sound as Emily turns to face him, placing her hand on his abs. He doesn't say anything as her fingers continue south, until she changes direction and draws a line just above his groin with with he short fingernails. His response is a sharp intake of breath and his stomach muscles tighten.

"Enjoying yourself?" Emily glances up to his smile and watchful eyes.

"I like touching you," she tells him honestly.

"What a coincidence," his smile turns sinful. "I like touching you, too."

His big hands engulf her as he lifts her, carrying her into the large shower. Setting her down away from the showerhead. Hotch puts himself between her and the showerhead to take the initial cool blast. He grabs her wrist pulling her in close, stepping backwards into the spray. Water cascades down his face, soaking his hair. Emily's hand cup under his chin to catch the water as it rolls down his jaw. Hotch grabs one of her wrists, taking her thumb between his lips. She watches as Hotch suckles her thumb, and there's only one thought going through Hotch's mind at that moment. That this woman could very well be the one to finally break his control. He can feel his control being tested, pushed to its limits, had been since before they had left the bar. Longer than that if he was being honest with himself.

Hotch had to bite back a groan of frustration as he thought about the first time he had seen Emily, her dark brown eyes flashing with humor, black tendrils of silky hair escaping from her everpresent ponytail and her lithe body moving gracefully as she walked up the drive to her mother's home. She was just getting back from a go away party in her honor that a group of her friends had thrown together for her going away to college. He was caught in her unintentional web even back then. He can admit now that he has been a prisoner there ever since. His cock stood at attention, rock hard and ready. What in the hell was it about this particular woman that made him so edgy and restless? He had no idea. He didn't really care, he just knew that at this moment he was hers and she was his for what little time they had left together.

Every muscle in him twitches with the urge to pick her up, wrap her legs around his waist and sheath his cock within the warmth of her core. Hotch's hand braces against the white tile, fighting the visual fantasy that's overtaken his mind. He opens his eyes to see her looking down at his hard cock.

Emily's eyes dart down to Hotch's erection and her tongue flicks over her bottom lip. This beautiful woman is unbelievably perfect, and she's his for the next hour.

"You want to suck my cock, Em?" he asks her bluntly, without any pretense.

"More than anything." she says and drops to her knees in front of him, reaching for him before he can say anything else.

"Em," Hotch reaches for her hair with a shaky hand as she glances up at him.

Emily has her lips moving along the length of Hotch's cock, her dark brown eyes staring up at him. She wraps one hand around the base of his shaft, cupping his sac with the other. His hand tightens in her hair as his hips jut forward and a loud groan escapes his control. It's so damn beautiful. Her mouth open and eyes wanting. He can't believe this woman as his hand fists her hair reflexively, trying to fight to keep his hips still. He takes all he can as she works her mouth over his aching member, her other hand doing some magic of their own on his balls.

Pulling back, he growls. It's the most carnal sound Emily has ever heard. She had no idea a human was capable of making a sound that animalistic.

"Damn, Em," he pauses to take a deep breath. "I can't control myself around you."

Emily stands and arches her body towards him wantonly, desperate for his touch. "Then don't."

He steps closer to her and her back presses against the wall of the shower. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he leans down to her ear, nipping her earlobe. The stubble on his cheek sets her body on fire and she can't hold back the moan that slips past her lips.

With his hand in her hair he tugs her head back gently, his mouth claiming hers, filling the emptiness with his tongue. Emily moans, moving against him in wanton abandon. The hard nudge of his erection against her stomach has her reaching for him. Hotch spins them, pinning her against the other wall as the water pounds against their bodies. He lifts her by her hips, wrapping her legs around his waist and drives his cock deep into her in one fluid motion.

A paired cry erupts from both of them and echoes off the bathroom walls. It's rough and animalistic, her short fingernails scratching at his shoulders while his hands rock her hips against his forceful thrusts. Hotch thrusts upwards and stops, his head bent with his forehead resting on her shoulder. He's struggling for control, trying to hold on to the last thread he has. Emily can feel the thickness in the air as he struggles with the fight within himself. The twitching of his cock between her legs is making it very difficult to give him the time he needs. She's holding onto him, patiently waiting for him to get back what he needs to before he continues.

His whole body is tense, his dark brown eyes scanning her face when he looks up at her. With the intense and total focus of a madman he begins to move in her once again. His movements are not gentle and sweet, there fiery and forged with the heat of the volcano that is ready to erupt inside of him.

There are no words between them, none are needed. The only sounds are the slapping together of skin as he pounds into her relentlessly and the breathless moans that fall from both of their lips. They drown out the noise from the steady spray of water as they take this last moment together. Another moment that is just theirs. With one last thrust from Hotch and they both are falling over the edge together, holding on for dear life.

Hotch let's her legs slide down his hips but keeps her pinned to the wall of the shower. He's breathless and can't seem to move away from her. Emily doesn't care, she kisses along his collarbone to his neck where she breathes in his scent, searing it into her memory.

Twenty minutes later they are both dressed and standing by the front door to his apartment. Neither have spoken a word yet, not wanting to break the spell. It's coming though, they both feel it and it hurts more than either want to admit. They knew this was how it would be. She would still be leaving on that flight back to London, without him and he would be here, living without her.

It takes thirty minutes to drive to the airport, which Emily said he didn't have to do, but he wasn't about to let her take a cab. So here he was walking her to her gate after she checked her bag. The Interpol jet she had hijacked to the states had to leave as soon as she deplaned, so she was stuck flying commercial back. She didn't care, it would give her time to compartmentalize everything away in that special little box just for Aaron Hotchner.

At the gate Hotch pulls her in for one last kiss. It's slow and tender and it breaks her heart even more. He pulls away slowly, not wanting to let her go but knowing that he has to because it's what she wants.

"Keep in touch, okay?" he says and he can feel the burn in his eyes.

"I will." she promises. "You too."

"Count on it." he says as he watches her turn but not before he can see the pools in her eyes. Or maybe it's just his he is seeing.

He watches as she walks through the gate and out of sight. His hands in his pockets as he looks out the window to watch the plane taxi down the runway. He feels the tears as they roll down his cheeks but he doesn't care. He doesn't try to wipe them away, he just watches until the plane is gone, taking away the purest thing he has ever had in his life.

There had been no talk of her staying, no begging to come back. Just an understanding between them. They both knew that this was how it would be.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this. Please take the time to leave a review. Thank you!


End file.
